1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied, to achieve more convenience, more small volume, light weight and more user-friendly designs, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as key boards or mice to using touch panels.
Based on different sensing types, touch panels can be categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic-wave touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels. In comparison to other touch panels, the capacitive touch panels are characterized by short response speed, favorable reliability, high definition, and so on. Therefore, the capacitive touch panels are widely used in the portable electronic products.
The capacitive touch panel uses multiple line-shaped electrodes that intersect each other to form a sensing array so as to achieve surface sensing. When a user touches the touch panel with a finger, the touch panel determines the position touched by the finger according to the capacitance variation on the sensing array. The sensitivity of a capacitive touch panel depends on the coupling capacitance between the electrodes. Thus, how to improve the coupling capacitance and provide a good touch sensing quality to users is definitely an issue worth for further discussion.